


Nighttime

by jamelia116



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamelia116/pseuds/jamelia116
Summary: About Tom saying "I love you." He doesn't do it often, but...





	Nighttime

 

 

Sleepily, she moves closer to him.

 

The heat of his body is soothing to her, calms her Klingon

blood--when it isn't making it boil over in passion.

 

His skin is satiny smooth. His long, long legs stretch far beyond

her toes' reach. Her hand reaches around to a fuzzy chest.

 

His buttocks are firm, his back, long and wonderful to lean

her head near.

 

She thinks about what he'd said before, murmured to her before.

 

Putting his arms around her, he'd whispered, "You know I

love you, don't you?"

 

A nod of the head and a smile. She knew.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> From 9/8/98. First posted on PTFever, which is long gone, in response to a challenge. Don't ask me what a "drybble" is now. I have no idea.
> 
> Paramount owns all, but there's nothing to fight about here anyway.


End file.
